Garden Effects
Using various plants and pots, you can create static and animated effects in your garden. Many of these effects can be layered over each other for unique garden scenes. Any garden effect can be extended for 7 days with the use of Stardust, keeping the effect in place even after plants causing it have been harvested. Effects are purely cosmetic, and while they might coincide with growing tasks, are not required for levelling your garden. =Aurora Borealis= Combo Aurora Different colors of fully grown Pisces Aquabullae planted in Aurora Stone pots will create a magical light effect in your garden. Windy Aurora Adding a ready for harvest Ventus Quatriflorus in an Old Boot can change the direction of the lights. =Weather= Sun A ready for harvest Solaris Igniflorus in a Sundial will create a sun in your garden. A fully grown Sunflower will also create a sun. Moon A ready for harvest Luna Serena in a Sundial will create a sun in your garden. Eclipse A ready for harvest Solaris Igniflorus in a Sundial and a Luna Serena in a Sundial will create a sun in your garden. Fluffy White Cloud A ready for harvest Cumulus Albiflorus in a White Marshmallow Pot will create a cloud in your garden. White Heart Cloud A ready for harvest Cumulus Amora in a White Marshmallow Pot will create a cloud in your garden. Grey Cloud A ready for harvest Cumulus Albiflorus in a White Marshmallow Pot will create a cloud, and a ready for harvest Tulipa Praecocia in a Black or White Magical Pot will turn it grey. Grey Heart Cloud A ready for harvest Cumulus Amora in a White Marshmallow Pot will create a cloud, and a ready for harvest Tulipa Praecocia in a Black or White Magical Pot will turn it grey. Rain To make it rain, you need a cloud from the ready for harvest Cumulus Albiflorus in a White Marshmallow Pot and a ready for harvest First Flower of Spring. It will rain every six hours for an hour over 2 days. Rainbow & Double Rainbow To get a rainbow, you need a ready for harvest Cumulus Albiflorus in a White Marshmallow Pot and a ready for harvest First Flower of Spring to make it rain, and sun from a ready for harvest Solaris Igniflorus in a Sundial. You can also get a rainbow with a fully grown Rainbow Butterpillaflora in a Rainbow Cup. To make a double rainbow you need a fully grown Daffodil in a Rainbow Eggshell. =Colored Sky= Grey Sky A ready for harvest Tulipa Praecocia in a Black or White Pot will create a monochrome/grey sky. Butterfly Skies A ready for harvest Bellis Lycanae in a Rainbow Cup will create a sky in the corresponding colour: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. Pink Sky & Pink Daisies A fully grown Pink Ribbon Plant will make a pink sky until the plant is ready for harvest. A fully grown Rosa Amora in a Pink Marshmallow pot will create a pink sky and pink daisies. When the flower is ready to harvest, the sky will return to normal but the daisies will remain until the plant is harvested. =Biomes= Rainforest Any fully grown Enchanted Forest Plant will create a rainforest in your garden, which lasts until the plant is ready to harvest. Underwater A fully grown Underwater Toadstool Seed will create an underwater background. Desert Any cactus in a Tall Cactus Pot will create a desert effect in your garden until the cactus is harvested. =Autumn & Halloween= Witches and Bats A ready for harvest Halloween Plant will create flying witches in you garden. With a complete Scarecrow on Halloween (October 31st) you'll get an animated bat flying around your garden. Ghosts, Spider Webs and Spooky Eyes A ready for harvest Trick or Treat Plant may give you ghosts as a random effect. A ready for harvest Trick or Treat Plant may give you a spider web as a random effect. A ready for harvest Trick or Treat Plant may give you spooky eyes as a random effect. A ready for harvest Trick or Treat Plant Fallen Leaves A completed Scarecrow will give you fallen leaves on the ground. A ready for harvest Ventus Quatriflorus in an Old Boot will animated this background. =Winter & Christmas= =Other= Peace Dove A ready for harvest Poppy sprinkled with Stardust will create a flying peace dove in your garden. Fireworks A New Year Plant will create animated fireworks on December 31st no matter what stage it is in. The more of the plants in your garden, the more fireworks will show in the sky for 2 days. Lights Out When fully grown or ready to harvest, the Earth Flower you can turn off the lights in your garden for an hour at a time. St Patrick's Day Rainbow To get a rainbow you need a ready for harvest 4 Leaf Shamrock (pot of gold) in your garden.